This invention pertains to anti-tipping devices for wheelchairs and more particularly to such a device which is easily adjustable from the front the chair.
One very common hazard in the use of a wheelchair--particularly a hand-operated chair--is that of tipping over backwards. This is especially true in hand operated chairs because the operator typically reaches back each time a new grip on the wheel is necessary. Both the leaning back and the reaction to the torque applied to the wheel combine to provide a considerable tendency to tipping. When there is any additional impetus such as going up a ramp, a hill or a curbing, the frequency of tipping becomes considerable. Nearly every operator of such a chair has experienced this problem.
Many wheelchairs are not equipped with anti-tipped bars. Such bars extend from the frame toward the rear of the chair and are placed so that the bar will engage the surface on which the chair rolls. However, such bars cannot be straight bars nor can the end touching the surface be normally in that position for regular use. In that position, the bar will interface with the operation of the chair going down a curbing or steps, over a threshold slightly higher than normal or in many similar situations. Therefore, the anti-tip bar is usually bent from the frame and is rotatable from an upward position for regular operation of the chair to a downward position where the end of the bar is near the surface.
Because two positions are required, it becomes desirable that the operator be able to shift the bar without additional help. Current chairs are designed for persons who are handicapped only in leg functions. Typically, the anti-tipping bar is rotatably journalled in a frame member of the chair so it can be rotated between the two necessary positions. A spring detent or similar latch is used to hold the anti-tip bar in position. Because the operator for whom the chair is customarily designed can use both arms and hands this creates little problem.
However, when the operator has an impaired function of one hand or arm, the problem is compounded. It then becomes necessary to reach with the good hand or arm across the back of the chair to release the latch or detent and rotate the bar. In most instances this is very difficult or impossible.
By my invention, I provide for a rotating device for turning the anti-tip bars from the front of the chair. The operating means is conveniently located for use by either hand singly so that an operator even with a fully disabled single arm or hand can still easily and successfully operate the anti-tip bar, thus enhancing her or his own safety from tipping while retaining independence in the operation of the chair.